


holiday twitter porn prompts

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crushes, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: small collection of prompts from my nsfw acc (subtaekwoon @ twt) done in the past two days!





	1. 'hyuken and they don't have much time so they need to shower quickly'

"move, hyukkie," jaehwan tells him, barging into the tiny shower space and reaching for the shampoo.

"-the fuck!" hyuk whips around and then whips back to face the wall, not sure if his front or back needs to be covered up more. jaehwan muscles him out from under the shower wickedly oblivious to hyuk's agonies, reaching quickly for the shampoo. 

"i'm late. i need to get going for my rehearsal," he explains reasonably, but to hyuk none of that is reason enough to be sharing the shower naked and wet especially after they'd very responsibly and maturely decided to stay away from each other because not all temptations needed to be given into. and yet; here they are.

"get out, hyung!" he yells, but it falls on unsympathetic ears.

" _you_ get out," jaehwan tells him. "i told you, i'm late. pass me the soap."

hyuk passes jaehwan the soap over his shoulder. there seems to be little else to do.

"this is a gross invasion of privacy," he mutters. "there needs to be  _boundaries_."

"why so worked up, hyukkie?" jaehwan's smug voice comes over the sound of the water. hyuk refuses to look around. "i can help soap you up if you want. since i'm already here."

"i thought you were late?" hyuk snarks at him, staring hard at the bathroom wall and willing his body not to react out of sheer spite.

"i think i can spare a few minutes," jaehwan's voice, rich honey promises, wraps itself around hyuk's cock and  _strokes_ the same moment jaehwan kisses the top of his shoulder, water washing away the warm touch as soon as his lips leave hyuk's skin. 

hyuk shudders.


	2. rabin, punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one person comes home drenched in rain and ruins the carpet, and then the other person is getting really pissy and strips off all the wet clothes and fucks his brat on top of the washing machine"

"get off the carpet!" hongbin yells, and wonsik's plan to get maximum sympathy is rather spoiled as he moves nonplussed off the carpet to drip onto the bare floor instead.

"binnie," he begins, poor puppy-dog expression on his face, but hongbin isn't even looking at him. 

"this carpet can't get wet! it just gets matted! don't you remember the last time eongdeongie ran out in the middle of his bath and rolled around on it and we had to send the carpet for drycleaning!"

"but i got caught in the rain," wonsik sulks, adding in a pitiful sniff for good measure.

"because you never bother to carry an umbrella with you," hongbin tells him sharply. "come on."

hongbin pulls him into the kitchen by one hand and deposits him in front of the washing machine. "arms."

wonsik obediently raises his arms above his head as hongbin peels his drenched shirt off him to uncover bare skin, cold to the touch because of wonsik's accidental rainbath. wonsik shivers a little, tiny goosebumps running across his chest and nipples hardening as hongbin goes to work on his jeans button. wet denim is harder to take off than wet cotton, and the two of them struggle a little to get the jeans off wonsik's legs until he's left standing in his wet boxers plastered to his skin and his other wet clothes have been thrown into the washing machine.

"hurry up, take those off and go take a hot shower." hongbin's still annoyed - he's immensely houseproud and it's thanks to him wonsik feels like he lives in a house right out of an interior decoration monthly - and this isn't the first time wonsik's done something like this. wonsik hooks his thumbs in his boxers and slips them down over his hips, glancing up at hongbin through his lashes. 

"come shower with me?" wonsik asks, not willing to give up his initial plans of being babied and comforted even though hongbin's right - it's his fault he didn't bring an umbrella. hongbin scoffs, turning away to go tend to his damn carpet, and wonsik brackets him against the washing machine with his hands - chilled skin against warm hongbin. "please," he asks against hongbin's lips. "i'm sorry. let me show you how sorry i am."

hongbin hesitates a moment before flipping them, turning wonsik around to bend over the washing machine in a move so forceful it goes straight to wonsik's cock. hongbin is not usually like this; rough hands and commands, but wonsik loves it when he is.

"i should piss you off more often," wonsik mutters, and a short second passes before a stinging slap falls across one butt cheek. wonsik bucks against the washing machine, unyielding metal against his already-hard cock poor relief. 

the sound of hongbin unzipping his jeans from behind wonsik almost makes his legs go weak.


	3. "luck. taekwoon tries his vnl dress for the first time"

it's uproarious laughter and chaos when they all saw their vnl outfits for the first time - the three members who looked the best crossdressed having been resigned to their fate (or in taekwoon's case ordered to accept it) trying on their dresses while a giant pooh bear, gangster and jaehwan who was still undecided about being cinderella or Line's sally stood by and watched. hongbin paraded around the dressing room in his elsa dress exaggeratedly puffing out his chest and arms akimbo to accentuate his broad shoulders while hakyeon daintily sat on one of the chairs in his snow white costume like it was already a throne. it was too easy to imagine him with makeup and a pretty wig; hakyeon was made to be beautiful in any situation. and taekwoon -

sulking hard, he came out in his dress with the floofy skirt without the stockings on yet and wonsik immediately tried to flip his skirt up - amidst much yelling and laughter while taekwoon poorly managed to protect his virtue he looked up straight into sanghyuk's face. sanghyuk wasn't laughing, eyes slowly travelling up taekwoon's body to meet his gaze starting from taekwoon's bare thighs. it lasted barely seconds before sanghyuk looked away but now, hours later in the deep of the night, taekwoon still feels sanghyuk's eyes on him burning into his skin. he's never seen such clear and unmistakable desire, and he rolls over to press his face into his pillow to try to shut out the image of sanghyuk's face looking at him in that dress. sanghyuk likes him that way - bare legs under a skirt, spread and wearing nothing else underneath -

taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut. would sanghyuk like him in panties too? lacy see-through ones, silky to the touch, sanghyuk's big hands running over the fabric and feeling the small bulge of taekwoon's hard cock contained within it. would he like to fuck taekwoon with the skirt on? taekwoon on his stomach, skirt pushed up around his hips framing his ass so sanghyuk can see his cock slide in and out of taekwoon's body punctuated by taekwoon's moans; or would he like taekwoon to wear the skirt for him as he touches taekwoon underneath it, skirt fabric moving as sanghyuk's hidden hand moves on taekwoon's cock until taekwoon soils the skirt with his own come?

taekwoon keeps his eyes shut as he pushes one hand into his shorts to take hold of his cock, squeezing and stroking to find some relief. would sanghyuk do this for him as he rides sanghyuk, pretty skirt falling over his tensing thighs as he grinds down on sanghyuk's thick cock - 

taekwoon comes quickly, too quickly, sticky semen in his hand and on his stomach as he muffles his moans in his pillow. sanghyuk likes him in a skirt.


	4. "ot6 alone on a stormy night, one of them wants attention (and alcohol?)" / kenvi, haken

"let's play truth or dare," jaehwan announces to the room at large.

"what are we, twelve?" taekwoon scoffs, and in retaliation jaehwan moves the bottle of sake -  _his_ bottle of sake - away from taekwoon. a ridiculously loud bang of thunder and flashing lightning accompanies this and jaehwan raises triumphant eyebrows at the rest of them arranged in lazy positions around the living room coffee table lit by a copious amount of hakyeon's candles. 

"the storm agrees with me. come on, i'll start." hakyeon refills his and sanghyuk's shot glasses with soju in resignation. they've been stuck at home for fifteen hours now without power because of the crazy storm raging without stop, and they've all got a touch of cabin fever. maybe something stupid is what they need to take their minds off being cooped up like this; they'd ended up drinking because what else was there to do with no electricity?

"sikkie. truth or dare?""jaehwan grins, and wonsik downs his soju like he's going to need it.

"truth."

"if you had to fuck one person in this room who would it be?"

sanghyuk rolls his eyes exaggeratedly as laughter breaks out.

"jaehwan, ask something we don't already know the answer to," hakyeon says mildly as wonsik splutters ineffectually.

"but i want to hear it," jaehwan hides his grin in his glass.

"dare! i choose dare instead!" wonsik blurts out in a panic, and jaehwan's grin only deepens as hongbin smacks his forehead with his palm. 

"kiss me."

wonsik completely loses the power of speech, jaw going slack. jaehwan, thoroughly enjoying himself as the center of attention, scoots closer to wonsik for ease of access. through the alcoholic haze they've all drunk themselves into hakyeon belatedly realises wonsik might need saving, and puts out a hand on jaehwan's shoulder in gentle but firm warning.

"jaehwan. leave him alone."

"sikkie, you're being a very bad player," jaehwan scolds, wagging his finger at a still-speechless wonsik. "fine. last chance. pick someone for me to kiss."

"you're just horny, aren't you?" hongbin says, deadpan. jaehwan shrugs non-commitally.

"i'm bored. same thing. come on, sikkie, time's ticking."

taekwoon, having re-commandeered jaehwan's sake, sips at his glass while watching in blatant curiosity. "what if the chosen one doesn't want to kiss you?"

jaehwan blinks. "impossible."

"don't choose me," taekwoon immediately tells wonsik and sanghyuk bursts out laughing.

"someone you want to see me with," jaehwan says, low and intimate such that wonsik has to take a breath and hongbin begins to shake his head in sympathy for the sanity of his friend.

"hongbin? hyukkie? hakyeon hyung?"

"...yes," wonsik manages eventually after a strained silence. "hakyeon. i mean, hakyeon hyung."

"interesting," jaehwan says, turning to hakyeon. "make it a good one, hyung."

"what makes you think i'll do it?"

"because your wonsik wants it," jaehwan smiles. "because you can't say no to him."

the room is perfectly quiet as jaehwan crawls towards hakyeon - quiet but alive with interest. hakyeon glances over to wonsik, and the obvious want on his face is enough for hakyeon to know he isn't crossing any lines - at least with wonsik. jaehwan is a whole other matter, but the way he's looking at hakyeon's mouth and licking his own lips - it's been a long time, hakyeon thinks, since he's kissed someone.

another quick glance at taekwoon, sanghyuk, hongbin - taekwoon is all agog as expected, the gossip lover, and sanghyuk seems at ease enough if slightly derisive. hongbin, however, has trained his gaze on the ceiling.

"binnie, you okay?" he says softly, and hongbin nods - a normal hongbin nod, but he doesn't look away from the ceiling.

"i'm not looking 'cos i don't want to suddenly have weird dreams about the two of you. i don't need those mental images."

"hyung," jaehwan brings a smiling hakyeon's attention back to him with a gentle hand on hakyeon's cheek, and hakyeon closes the distance between them.

jaehwan lets out a small pleased moan and parts his lips instantly for hakyeon to deepen the kiss, hakyeon pulling him closer. jaehwan smells good - his shampoo and skin, and he sweetly lets hakyeon take the lead. hakyeon thinks they might as well put on a show for wonsik - harbouring his crush for years and never daring actually to say or do anything about it it - this will probably keep wonsik going for the next six months. so hakyeon bites on jaehwan's full bottom lip and licks into his mouth, deepening the kiss as hakyeon tips jaehwan's head backwards slightly to let wonsik see the slide of their tongues. jaehwan makes small sounds of satisfaction and arousal as hakyeon kisses him, wet sounds of lips and tongues mingling between them. jaehwan is breathless, eyes glazed when hakyeon lets him go, dreamy smile blooming on his face.

"i'm going to be sad i can't be kissed like that regularly," he murmurs, stretching contented like a cat.

wonsik swallows audibly.


	5. "sub taekwoon neo where hakyeon finds out taekwoon likes being praised and humiliated with dirty talk" / leohyuk, est!neo

"on the bed," hakyeon tells taekwoon, and taekwoon quickly gets onto it in kneeling position to wait for his next instruction.

"he's so-" sanghyuk murmurs, gesturing at taekwoon's obedience. "did you have to teach him that?"

"not really. he's a good boy."

taekwoon momentarily lowers his eyes at that, cheeks pinking slightly to sanghyuk's interest. hakyeon walks past the bed to the table where an array of whips, paddles, handcuffs and velvet ties lie; he motions to them. "we're not going to use these today. just focus on giving instructions and being obeyed. i'll show you how i bring him down from subspace later on."

sanghyuk nods, looking back at taekwoon. "are you sure this is okay? both for you and him?"

"you may answer," hakyeon says, raising his voice slightly, and baby dom sanghyuk turns to look at taekwoon once he realises what hakyeon means. taekwoon nods quickly, meeting sanghyuk's gaze in an eager way that sends the electricity of anticipation down sanghyuk's spine.

"you will call him 'master' today as well," hakyeon continues. "and you will obey him totally, do you understand?"

"yes, master," taekwoon answers.

"as always, you know the safeword."

"yes, master."

hakyeon settles into the armchair facing the bed and smiles at sanghyuk. "have fun."

sanghyuk takes a deep breath and turns to look at taekwoon on the bed whose eyes are demurely lowered. might as well start from the top. "take off your clothes."

taekwoon's hands move quickly to the hem of his shirt and then the button of his jeans, standing up to get out of them and his underwear fully but getting back on his knees once naked, breathing slightly fast to be on display like this.

sanghyuk walks around the bed, exhaling quietly. "so pretty."

again; the pinking of taekwoon's cheeks and a discreet swallow. 

"do you like being told you're pretty?" sanghyuk asks, getting on the bed to watch taekwoon's face.

taekwoon hesitates and then nods. "yes, master."

"when do you think you're prettiest?"

taekwoon looks up and briefly glances at hakyeon, then down at the bed again, biting his lower lip.

"don't keep me waiting," sanghyuk says, and there is the slight echo of the crack of a whip in his voice. hakyeon smiles.

"i think-" taekwoon begins, blushing in earnest now. "i think i'm prettiest when i'm being obedient. like this, master."

"and what does your master ask you to do?" 

again, a brief glance at hakyeon. "to - to touch myself. sometimes. or to - to go-" taekwoon stops, face red.

"to go down on him?"

taekwoon nods. "yes, master." his voice is almost a whisper.

"are you good at sucking him off, taekwoon?"

taekwoon - involuntarily - licks his lips, chest rising and falling quickly. sanghyuk watches the blush begin to extend to taekwoon's ears and right down to the tip of his cock, slowly hardening. interesting.

"answer me. are you good at sucking cock, taekwoon?"

"master tells me i am," taekwoon says softly, trace of a gasp in his voice.

"i bet you are," sanghyuk moves closer, still watching taekwoon's face. "you look like the type who loves having a thick cock in his mouth. you love it when it gets messy, don't you? or when he grabs your hair and fucks your mouth because you're so good you made him lose it? and when he comes in your mouth and lets you swallow it because you've done such a good job and sucked his cock so well that you deserve that treat of his come?"

taekwoon gasps, halfhard cock hanging between his thighs twitching. he looks up at hakyeon once; twice, and looking at hakyeon's face alight with interest sanghyuk knows he's onto something. 

"you master must love fucking you. when are you prettiest when you're being fucked, taekwoon? when his cock is deep inside you?"

taekwoon squirms and pants before answering, uselessly trying to find nonexistent relief for his rapidly-hardening cock. "on my - my hands and knees."

"why is that?" sanghyuk turns to hakyeon, to see his reaction.

"he makes the most amazing sounds when he's fucked like that," hakyeon answers, eyes trained on sanghyuk and something new in his face.

"you take his cock well, don't you, taekwoon?"

taekwoon nods jerkily, then takes a steadying breath.

"what is it you like about his cock? because it's big? are you a slut for big cocks, taekwoon?"

"i-" taekwoon cuts himself off with a small moan, keeping his eyes firmly down.

"tell me," sanghyuk kneels up on the bed to face to face with taekwoon. "you love being filled with a big cock and you know how to take it, don't you?"

"yes, master," taekwoon whispers-sobs into the space between them; close enough for the head of his weeping cock to brush torturously against sanghyuk's jeans but not close enough for any real relief. the humiliation is making him tear up, eyes filling with water.

"you must be a perfect fuck," sanghyuk says, adoringly. "pretty mouth, pretty face, pretty little cock to match." sanghyuk takes taekwoon's cock in his hand and pumps it twice while taekwoon does his best not to crumple into sanghyuk, face burning with shame and cock rock-hard. "god, you perfect cockhungry slut. you want it right now, don't you? do you want to be fucked?"

"please," taekwoon sobs, starting to shake from the effort of keeping himself upright. "please fuck me, master, i want it-"

"is he like this all the time?" sanghyuk asks wonderingly over his shoulder at hakyeon. "always ready to be taken and used?"

hakyeon inclines his head -  _yes, i'm that lucky -_ and sanghyuk doesn't miss the bulge in his pants. 

"how long can you last without coming, taekwoon?" sanghyuk turns back and bends down to whisper in taekwoon's ear. "while i fuck you? until i fill you up with my come? i bet you're so good at controlling yourself, aren't you? you're so, so good at being fucked hard and you won't let yourself come until i'm satisfied, right? shall we find out?"

"please," taekwoon sobs breathlessly. "i'll be so good, master, i'll do whatever you want me to do-"

sanghyuk smiles and hops off the bed before turning to face hakyeon. "how'd i do?"

hakyeon gives sanghyuk a long look. "i'd say you have great potential, kid, but then - taekwoon is quite easy."

"i think i gave you something to think about," sanghyuk grins smugly. "didn't i?"

"you may have," hakyeon looks over at taekwoon, cheeks still burning and unable to meet hakyeon's gaze. "you may have."

 


End file.
